narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Destruction of Friendship
The Inner Path's avian-like form sat on the shoulder of a Sigma who had been sitting on the wall of a destroyed area. "Sigma, you're using your Mangekyō a bit too much recently, you should take a break from it." Naidō insisted, placing it's head upon Sigma's cheek. "Well, I seem to always get placed on these missions, that insist I use it. What do you suppose I use, my Byakugan?" Sigma said joking to Naido's words. Sigma jumped to his feet, "I wonder if I have the Byakugan." He thought, thought just before he was gonna shout the words, a loud explosion occurred nearby. Sigma vanished, and appeared almost instantly. There, from the smoke, stood a large male, that looked as if he lived his entire life in the gym. "Um Sigma, permission to back away...granted." Naidō noted, though instead, Sigma pulled his sword from it's sheath. But before Sigma could make his move, the man would run off in the opposite direction. Sigma was attempting to make his way towards the man, but Naido stopped him. "It's fine, his ενέργεια source was of difference, he wasn't gonna cause any harm." Naido stated, but instead Sigma back-fired. "No harm you say? Coming from the person who thought that I shouldn't use my mangekyō." Not to far off, in the Land of Mountains' Yamagakure, almost every shinobi were standing either inside the hospital or outside the hospital. Inside one of the hospital rooms, stood at least a count of ten people, and one person in specific sat on bed. The person was a female, and her face was dark red, and tears poured out from her face. "No! Don't! Please! Don't leave me like this!" She screamed beating on the bed. In the bed was a young boy, he appeared to be hooked up to a numerous amount of machines. He looked as ill, as the word itself. He then suddenly began to speak. "Honey, it's okay. The Sage himself must be calling for me. We......we all must be let go....someday." The boy said faintly. "Tsuna, no! NO!!" The girl shouted again. "Please, Honey, don't...." Tsuna began to reach down into his pockets. "Honey......if there is anything.....you've never done for me......please give this to Sigma." Tsuna handed Honey a note, and from her face was another single tear drop, that feel down Tsuna's face, and his eyes closed shut. One of the machines played a long and never ending beeping sound, and from it they people inside the room knew the conclusion. Honey's tears began to pour down even faster, though this time she'd had been silent with her tears. Camera directs back at Sigma and Naidō. "Oh no", Sigma vanishes and appears just outside of the hospital. "Sigma...It's Tsuna." Stated a bystander. As Sigma began to approach the doors, ANBU members appeared, "Sigma we can't allow you to pass." Stated the first. Sigma's eyes began to change into his unique Mangekyō Sharingan. He raced directly towards the men. "He on the left specializes in Earth based jutsu, and on the right, Water." Naidō then began to brace itself upon Sigma's shoulder. "The member on the left, would sudden begin to feel the wrath of Sigma's electrifying stare. And on the right, would be warped away into another dimension. Sigma would then force his way through the doors, "The heavy ενέργεια is coming from the floor just above us two doors down the hall." With his Gunbai in hand, Sigma jumped up, creating a large opening in the upper floor so he'd be able to jump through it. From a specific room, he could hear cries, and that was the room he entered. Sigma burst the doors opened, and noticed Honey sitting on the bed, with a deceased Tsuna's hand in her hand. His vision began to go blurry, and led to him passing out. Hours later Sigma woke up, in the same room as Tsuna, though at his side sat Honey, and on her shoulder was Naidō. "Sigma you use your Mangekyō too much." Naido insisted again. "Sigma! Your awake!" Honey went in, and huged Sigma tightly. "Honey what happened?" He asked, referring to Tsuna. "His illness, it couldn't be treated anymore, when you left." She answered looking over, to the rested Tsuna. Sigma banged his hand into the wall, caving it in. "DAMNIT! IF ONLY I WOULDV'E STAYED! THIS WOULD HAVE NEVER HAPPENED!" He shouted in rage, attempting to stand. "I lose both my sight and my cousin! What's next, you Honey?!" Sigma fell to the ground, Tsuna wanted me to give you this note, it was his last words. Sigma unraveled the note, and faintly began to read it, struggling because of his blurred eyesight. Though, in-order to make sure he was correct, he read it aloud. "Dear Sigma, I have a feeling that my time here is almost gone. Just wish I could spend these last few days laughing it out with you. I still have yet to give you a gift for becoming jōnin. So, before I lay down for eternal rest I give to you my sharingan. Before you get to saying to yourself what will I do with a spare set of eyes", I'd like to let you know something I learned while being stuck in this uncomfortable hospital bed. Because we are so closely related, if you implant my sharingan within your eyes, a advanced version of the Mangekyō Sharingan known as the Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan will form in place of your Mangekyō Sharingan. Only information, is that the eye never loses it sight like the Mangekyō. This is good bye Sigma, I entrust my eyes to you, protect the village and everything you stand for, as well as my parents. '''REMEMBER' avoid being consumed by darkness." After reading the letter, tears pour from Sigma's eyes. Sigma then stood to his feet, and two doctors approached Sigma....One asked..."Sigma, are you ready to begin the implant?" Sigma followed the voices, and walked their direction, His actions were enough, and they could tell his decision. What to Do Now